3 little ficlets
by tashamiller2k
Summary: 3 short unrelated ficlets - warning: FEMSLASH
1. White Wedding

Hermione looked down at her dress. She felt it was too white. She rememberd when she was maybe 8 or something, she used to dream of a dress like this. A prince, a big church, friends and family gatherd. A white wedding. Of course she'd never dreamed she'd go to a school of witchcraft and wizardy. Although she and her parents had known from a young age there was something odd about her. She looked at the dress again, white and flowing. A part of Hermione missed childhood, when everything was black and white. Good and evil, and a prince would come and there'd be a white wedding. But Hermione wouldn't want to change her life now. The simple nievity of childhood had long since passed, she realised there were shades of grey. She looked down at her dress again, smoothing her hands across it as she waited.  
  
If she'd thought of it sooner she would have worn a grey dress. It would have been fitting. They did argue over the white, in the end her parents won out.  
  
Even if she was marring a princess, at least she still got the white wedding. 


	2. Dirty Minds and Wet Cats

"maybe I should get her a cat" Ron said idly  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking up from his homework  
  
"Ginny, she likes cats"  
  
Dean snorted, then errupted into laughter  
  
"What?" Ron asked angrily  
  
"Ginny ... likes ... pussy" Dean said inbetween laughing  
  
Harry grinned, Ron just scowled. "I said she likes cats, like the animal you perverted prick" Ron growled.  
  
"lighten up Ron, Deans just joking"  
  
"Maybe you could get Hermione to give her some pussy" Dean snorted  
  
Ron scowled more "Shutup Dean, it's not funny"  
  
Dean didn't seem to think so, he kept laughing. Hermione looked up from her homework and watched Dean rolling around in fits of laughter.  
  
"Shut-up Dean, some people are trying to study" She yelled across the common room  
  
Dean coughed a little and stoppped his laughter, still grinning.  
  
The common room decended into an educational silence again untill Neville appeard with an angry looking Crookshanks.  
  
"Hermione" He placed the cat on the ground who bolted up the steps toward the girls dormitorys "I found crookshanks out in the rain, not very happy, he got a bit wet."  
  
Dean burst into laughter again, Hermione scowled at him. Ron frowned, "what's so funny?  
  
"Wet cat, wet pussy" Harry whisperd. Ron couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.  
  
Hermione stood up "You boys are so damn immature" She shouted then stormed out through the portait hole with her books. Neville looked after her blankly, then back at Dean, Harry and Ron who we're all laughing. Not quite understanding what was so funny. 


	3. Rons POV

My little sister is having sex.  
  
I don't want to know about my sisters sex life, in my eyes she'd still a sweet innocent little girl, so she shouldn't be having sex.  
  
She especially shouldn't be having sex with one of my best friends.  
  
I can't beat up my friends for corupting my sister, I also have to hear about it more.  
  
Oh god my sister has a better sex life than me.  
  
Of course I am happy for her, she's in love. They have a wonderful relationship. At least she's not some little slut fucking around. They love each other.  
  
I hate hearing about it though, and watching them kiss, it's gross. She's my sister for christs sake. I'm ment to be completly oblivious to her sex-life so I can believe she's still an innocent virgin. But noooo they have to flaunt it.  
  
I guess I am a little bitter. I'm trying hard to be cool with this. But she's my sister, she's ment ot stay sweet, innocent. VIRGIN. She's not ment to date my best friend, least of all the girl I love. She's not ment to be a lesbian, she was ment to have a husband and children ... children without sex.   
  
But I still love her, shes my little sister after all.  
  
Dean and Seamus seam to think the lesbian thing is hot.  
  
Typical ... my sister removes all the good parts of lesbianism. Still I could think about Katie and Alica, after all, neither of them are my sister. 


End file.
